


Lift your head and look around. You will be found.

by draconianApathy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it gets better I swear, Fluff, Gen, I'm not good at tags, It's Lance's Birthday, Lance is kinda gloomy at first, Light Angst, Pool Party, Possible S6 Spoilers, Slice of Life, There are also some slight plot changes, There might be a slight hint to klance, This is my first post here huh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: "Sarà stato pomeriggio, già si immaginava il sole alto in un cielo limpido, il caldo che irrompeva nelle case delle persone -contrastato dai ventilatori-, Lance che prendeva in braccio una cugina piccola e la lasciava soffiare sulle candeline assieme a lui, i sorrisi della sua famiglia che lo circondavano.Un idillio."|Possibili spoiler sulla S6 con qualche modifica| In onore del compleanno del nostro Lance | Scritta il 28/07/2018 e importata da EFP





	Lift your head and look around. You will be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata importata da EFP, dove l'ho postata quasi un anno fa, quindi potrei avere qualche problema di formattazione, ma cercherò di correggere tutto in fretta. Questa è anche la prima volta che posto qualcosa qui, perciò sto ancora imparando come funziona, pardon. Ad ogni modo l'ho scritta durante la settimana prima del compleanno di Lance e ovviamente anche stavolta l'angst non poteva mancare. A questo punto vi lascio ai miei scritti, enjoy!

Curiosità.

Era cominciata come una semplice curiosità: non erano mai stati capaci di mantenere i contatti con la Terra, che dovevano ignorare essendosi dovuti occupare delle faccende e rivolte di ben altri pianeti, distanti una grande quantità di salti. Quindi tra l'essere impegnati e l'impossibilità di raggiungimento, Lance si era ritrovato a domandarsi quale giorno potesse effettivamente essere in termini terrestri; a questo si aggiungeva il fatto che non avesse di meglio da fare.  
Pidge e Hunk erano usciti dalla nave assieme a Shiro in pattuglia, dovevano assicurarsi di non avere nessuno alle calcagna e, in caso, avrebbero controllato se vi fosse qualche altra forma di vita nei paraggi. Dopodiché sarebbero partiti per il luogo dettato da Romelle insieme ad Allura, la quale ora stava cercando di riposare dopo l'ultimo trambusto. Aveva espressamente detto di voler stare da sola.   
A Lance non restavano poi così tante opzioni.   
Fu quando si ritrovò davanti alla sala di comando che decise di chiedere aiuto a Coran: l'uomo se ne stava rannicchiato, lavorando al circuito elettrico di un qualche marchingegno che non era di alcuna competenza del cubano. Mentre lo approcciava, Coran si accorse di lui e gli indirizzò un cenno della mano con cui stringeva un attrezzo « Hey, Lance! ».  
Il paladino si sciolse in un piccolo sorriso e lo salutò a sua volta « Che stai facendo? » chiese quindi, sedendosi affianco all'alieno dal viso corrucciato. Sembrava stesse sistemando un groviglio di fili ben attorcigliati.  
« Niente che tu possa trovare divertente, o per lo meno comprendere. » ammise con un sospiro.  
« Touché. »  
Passarono venti minuti in questo modo, Coran ipnotizzato dal suo stesso lavoro che ogni tanto farfugliava tra sé qualcosa, e Lance che fissava la stanza da quest'altra angolazione, mentre cercava di scegliere con cura le parole che aveva da dire. Certe volte era davvero difficile trovare il coraggio di parlare.  
« Posso chiederti un favore? » il suo interlocutore si voltò, interessato.  
« Mi aiuteresti a capire che giorno è sulla Terra? »  
« Cosa intendi? »  
Lance si ricordò che su Altea non si scandiva il tempo al lo stesso modo, quindi prese a spiegare velocemente l'esistenza dei giorni, mesi, anni e tutto ciò che c'era a seguire; Coran parve capire e si spostarono verso il pannello di controllo, venne azionato lo stesso sistema tecnologico per selezionare i pianeti di quando erano ancora alla ricerca dei Leoni per formare Voltron.   
Il paladino fu contento di ritrovarsi davanti quello spettacolo, gli sembrava di essere capitato al centro di una scia di stelle luminose: si perse a contemplare la vista, mentre Coran selezionava la Terra e prendeva il necessario per i calcoli.  
« Se riesci a ricordare il periodo in cui ci avete trovati, abbinando i miei appunti sui vari allenamenti e le missioni dovremmo farcela! » sembrava piuttosto eccitato dall'idea di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo riguardo al loro pianeta, come se stessero per fare la scoperta scientifica più notevole nella storia umana.   
Passarono i secondi, i minuti, forse persino le ore, per arrivare al risultato finale; dopo svariati errori e fogli strappati, i due si ritrovarono davanti alla griglia del mese di Luglio.  
Lance segnò il giorno a cui erano arrivati, e si voltò verso Coran che cancellò l'ultimo appunto sulla sua sottospecie di agenda « Sono abbastanza sicuro di essere qui, oggi. » detto ciò segnò con l'indice la casella subito dopo a quella che Lance aveva crocettato, il 27.  
Quindi era il 28, il 28 Luglio.  
Mentre Coran esultava di essere riuscito a risolvere anche questo complicato enigma, il corpo di Lance si fece improvvisamente molto pesante, realizzando istantaneamente cosa significasse quella data.  
Erano stati via così tanto tempo. I volti dei suoi parenti presero a scorrergli nella memoria uno dopo l'altro, sorridenti, poi se li immaginò disperati a cercarlo; si poteva notare benissimo una nota amara sul volto del giovane, che si portò una mano a livello dello stomaco. Lo sentiva contorto in una stretta di malinconia: avrebbe passato il resto della giornata nella sua stanza.  
« Che ne dici di darmi una mano, ora- Uh? » Coran si fermò quando Lance si volse verso di lui, col cenno di un sorriso triste.  
« Scusami, non mi sento molto bene. » dopo ciò abbassò lo sguardo e se ne andò lentamente, lasciandosi l'entrata alle spalle.  
   
   
Keith era nervoso. Gli era stato detto di rilassarsi, di concedersi almeno una semplice giornata di puro relax, eppure il dolce far niente non riusciva ad appagarlo. Si trovava nella sua stanza, sdraiato per terra, cercando di trovare una nuova angolazione in cui riflettere sul da farsi: era tutto troppo inconsueto per lui, non trovarsi più nelle fredde sale della BoM, indossare vestiti terrestri, non dover stare all'erta ad ogni minuto che passasse. Sollevò un braccio per lanciare in aria il coltello che Krolia gli aveva affidato quando se ne era andata, lo impugnò nuovamente quando piroettò precipitando verso il suo palmo.   
Krolia.  
Keith si mise a sedere, la solita giacca attorno alla vita. Prese a fissare il simbolo sulla lama, ripensando a ciò che lui e la madre avevano passato in quei due anni surreali.   
Si alzò in piedi, deciso a farne qualcosa di quell'insolito tempo libero, ma vi era quasi l'imbarazzo della scelta: avrebbe potuto approfondire il rapporto con la madre, controllare se Romelle stesse effettivamente bene, recuperare con Allura gli avvenimenti persi mentre si allenava con la Blade.  
Si sentì inutilmente frustrato quando Pidge e Hunk se ne andarono con Shiro, sapeva che fosse guarito quasi completamente, ma avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi ancora un po' su sé stesso. Incredibile la forza di volontà di quell'uomo, ma dopotutto era ciò che lo formava nel leader che era. Keith scosse la testa e si mise in piedi, facendo qualche passo verso la porta.  
Si volse verso uno specchio alla sua sinistra per un millisecondo e si accorse che quella era la prima volta in cui vedeva il proprio riflesso dopo tempo: si portò una mano alla ferita rosea e la sfiorò con due dita. Non faceva più male, era rimasto impassibile anche quando l'aveva ricevuta. Rivolse la propria attenzione verso la porta, deciso a distrarsi per scrollarsi tutto quel peso di dosso. Andava tutto bene.  
Decise di lasciar scegliere al Fato e si incamminò per una via imprecisa del castello, senza cercare nessuno di preciso; a un tratto si ritrovò accanto alla sala di comando, si sentivano Coran e Lance chiacchierare fievolmente. Non era ancora psicologicamente pronto ad una conversazione col paladino, anche se doveva ammettere che con gli ultimi avvenimenti lo aveva dovuto ignorare, come per gli altri d'altronde. Soppesò i pensieri, incerto sul da farsi.   
Poi un'esclamazione di Coran lo richiamò all'attenzione e a questo punto stava semplicemente origliando, presso l'uscio dell'entrata. Ma come siamo educati, Keith. Sentì Lance chiedere un favore e a questo punto non avrebbero dovuto essere affari suoi, ma si sarebbe fatto notare, così da partecipare alla conversazione, qualora avesse valutato che non fosse nulla di troppo personale. Quindi decise di attendere il verdetto finale.  
« Mi aiuteresti a capire che giorno è sulla terra? »  
Ora vi chiederete per quale motivo Keith non fosse entrato fin dall'inizio, dopotutto che c'era di male nel voler decifrare il giorno corrente sul pianeta Terra? C'è da sapere che spesso dietro ad una data può corrispondere un avvenimento preciso, magari Lance poteva star cercando di capire quanto mancasse o quanto fosse passato da una festa nazionale, un anniversario, qualsiasi cosa, ma poteva essere anche qualcosa di importante che avrebbe preferito non condividere con gli altri. In effetti Coran non sembrava un tipo eccessivamente curioso e si sarebbe concentrato sul lavoro che aveva da fare alla nave piuttosto che dilungarsi nel fargli ulteriori domande.  
Effettivamente Keith si trovò indeciso: dopo quella chiacchierata col paladino blu, del tempo prima, nella sua stanza, riguardo al ritorno di Shiro, aveva scoperto un lato insicuro del cubano che lo aveva allarmato. Non che prese a vederlo con occhi completamente diversi, ma aveva dimostrato che c'era dell'altro dietro alle battute e all'ironia.  
Keith si sedette ai piedi dell'entrata, incrociò le gambe e poggiò il mento sulla mano, mentre il braccio si adagiava su un ginocchio; si aspettava una lunga attesa. Quando Coran sfoggiò la sua tecnologia, non poté far a meno di notare lo stupore sul viso del giovane, ogni volta era come la prima, meravigliosa, ti sembrava di essere in un altro mondo e ti faceva percepire le proporzioni reali dello spazio.  
Ebbe un flashback riguardante il giorno in cui conobbero Allura e Coran, quando parlarono dei Leoni, Lance aveva probabilmente la stessa espressione dell'epoca. Luci dai mille colori gli danzavano sul volto, mentre bagliori blu e viola gli illuminavano le iridi; Keith si rese conto di starlo fissando troppo a lungo e tentò di ricomporsi quando Coran riprese a parlare, ma non si accorse di non aver abbandonato quel mezzo sorriso che gli adornava l'espressione.  
« Cosa intendi? » evidentemente il nostro alieno preferito non aveva idea di cosa significassero le diciture terrestri, essendo abituato alle sue amate misure del tempo di Altea, la sua ingenuità provocò una piccola risata in Keith, abbastanza alta da poter essere sentita, perciò si ritrasse dall'entrata spaventato e trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo. Quando li sentì conversare, capì di non essere stato scoperto e rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo: il suono attutito delle loro voci diventò quasi rilassante. Aveva la testa poggiata contro la parete e fissava l'attaccatura tra di essa e il soffitto.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto di essersi addormentato; infatti questo accadde solo quando Lance uscì dalla sala, in quel momento una miriade di pensieri balenarono nella mente del bello addormentato, ad esempio perché stesse dormendo per terra, da quanto fosse stato fuori uso, perché fosse davanti alla sala di comando e per quale motivo il ragazzo accanto a lui avesse un'espressione malinconica in volto. Cercò di atteggiarsi con più nonchalance possibile, stese una gamba e poggiò un braccio sul ginocchio, poi senza staccare lo sguardo dal compagno gli concesse un cenno della mano « Hey. » salutò, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.  
Decise che tutto ciò fosse ridicolo e non trovò nemmeno il coraggio di alzarsi. Passato lo stordimento post sonnellino, ricordò perché fosse lì e si diede mentalmente una pacca in fronte: ora era sia stato scoperto, sia non aveva la minima idea di che giorno avessero capito fosse sulla Terra. Meraviglioso.  
Lance lo fissò per qualche secondo e in quel preciso istante Keith aveva voglia di sprofondare nell'oceano più vasto esistente nell'universo: ora il cubano aveva dell'altro materiale col quale prenderlo in giro.  
Ma l'espressione di quest'ultimo sembrava così affranta da fargli sorgere della preoccupazione, stava per rimettersi in piedi e offrirgli di interloquire, quando l'altro si voltò bruscamente e con il tono più fievole che avesse mai sentito da lui, proferì « Non ho voglia di parlare. »  
Keith lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato, mentre i suoi passi si avvicinavano alla fine del corridoio, si chiese cosa fosse andato storto nel suo tempo con Coran, forse mentre era addormentato non si era accorto di un possibile litigio.  
Si rimise in piedi, deciso a capire se semplicemente ce l'avesse con lui o si fosse alzato dalla parte sbagliata del letto quella mattina; per prima cosa entrò nella sala di comando, trovando un Coran confuso che smanettava in giro mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile.   
« Hey- »  
« AH! Ma che maniere sono? Comparire dal nulla dietro ad un povero come me? Voi giovinotti mi farete venire un colpo un giorno di questi! »   
Eh?  
Insomma non si era minimamente accorto della presenza di Keith prima che questo si facesse sentire. Cercò di rimanere serio mentre l'altro si lamentava, chiaramente frustrato da una moltitudine di circostanze, sembrava uno di quegli anziani che ce l'hanno sempre con le evoluzioni e i giovani che si comportano in modo diverso.  
« Coran ascolta- Sì sono d'accordo, dovremmo aiutarti più spesso. Comunque- ah la nave deve essere pulita da cima a fondo, ho capito. Ehm- senti hai notato qualcosa di strano in Lance oggi? » cercò di farsi spazio tra i vari discorsi, il che fece bloccare Coran dalla sua parlantina e permise a Keith di raggiungere il suo scopo.  
« Beh, prima mi ha chiesto di trovare il giorno corrispondente ad oggi sulla terra, una volta fatto se n'è andato scocciato. Forse che si fosse inventato una scusa per non aiutarmi? » ora suonava come tutte le madri del mondo.  
Il paladino gli chiese di mostrargli ciò che avevano fatto, perciò una volta viste le infinite griglie, notò una casella marcata con "TODAY", appartenente al 28 Luglio. Ebbe un altro flashback.  
Questa volta era un momento di mesi addietro, i paladini si erano allenati duramente e avevano tentato di approfondire il loro rapporto: non erano ancora in grado di formare Voltron, si stavano scervellando con i più probabili metodi utilizzabili in cui non occorresse un eccessivo sforzo fisico. Fu Hunk a parlare dopo una pausa di dieci minuti.  
« Forse potremmo cominciare con domande normali, come il nostro colore preferito o ... che ne dite del compleanno? » non trovando una proposta migliore, concordarono tutti col ragazzo, dopotutto era sempre meglio di venire sbattuti a terra da dei robot.  
« Inizio io? Il mio è il 13 di Gennaio! » parlò tutto contento, come se si stesse immaginando la propria festa davanti ai suoi occhi.  
A proseguire era stato proprio Lance, ed era questo il dato che occorreva a Keith « 28 Luglio qui! » aveva esclamato.  
Era il suo compleanno e lo aveva scoperto per puro caso, era lontano dalla sua famiglia e, chissà, questa potrebbe starlo credendo morto. Situazione davvero speciale.  
« Ora, almeno tu, potresti darmi una mano- »  
« Coran ho un'idea, è importante, penseremo a tutto domani. »  
« Ma la nave è altrettanto importante! »  
« Ci saranno i milkshakes. »  
« Ti ascolto. »  
A quel punto entrò il trio che era di pattuglia, annunciando di avere delle novità non troppo rilevanti, ma Coran fu lesto a zittirli, correndo verso di loro e iniziando a chiedere la ricetta per i milkshakes.  
Keith lanciò uno sguardo ad Hunk, Pidge e infine Shiro con un sorriso rassicurante in volto.  
« Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, andiamo a cercare Allura. »  
   
   
Sarà stato pomeriggio, già si immaginava il sole alto in un cielo limpido, il caldo che irrompeva nelle case delle persone -contrastato dai ventilatori-, Lance che prendeva in braccio una cugina piccola e la lasciava soffiare sulle candeline assieme a lui, i sorrisi della sua famiglia che lo circondavano.  
Un idillio.  
Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe passato un compleanno lontano da casa, immerso negli angoli più remoti dello spazio, e lo trafisse una fitta di solitudine: pur trovandosi su una nave colma di persone, erano comunque in quattro gatti nel bel mezzo del nulla assoluto, incapaci di potersi muovere da quel posto.  
Qualche minuto dopo stava affogando i dispiaceri nei videogames, nessuno lo aveva disturbato sino a quel momento, forse Hunk era ancora fuori, Allura era indaffarata, chiunque avrebbe avuto di meglio da fare che stare a sentire le proprie lamentele. O anche solo fargli compagnia.  
Stava diventando davvero patetico.  
Decise di non pensarci più e occupò la mente tentando di battere il livello finale.  
Era passata qualche ora e decise di arrendersi, si tolse la giacca e precipitò sul letto, noncurante della solita skin care routine, o di cambiarsi, fare una bella doccia rilassante.  
Appena toccò la superficie del materasso, sentì qualcosa battere contro la sua porta: sbuffando si levò in piedi e lasciò che chiunque fosse entrasse, eppure non vedeva nulla. Lanciò uno sguardo verso il basso e fu lì che li vide chiaramente; i piccoli topi di Altea erano passati a fargli visita e non erano da soli.  
Gli fecero notare il pezzo di carta ai loro piedi e poi scapparono via, come in preda al panico. A Lance parve stessero perfino ridacchiando, forse era la sua immaginazione dopo ore davanti ad uno schermo.  
Prese il foglio, lo spiegò e ne lesse il contenuto, che diceva "ricordi quando l'ascensore è andato fuori uso?"  
Doveva essere uno scherzo.  
Poi qualcosa si accese in lui, come un lampo di curiosità ed entusiasmo, si sentiva come in una caccia al tesoro, di quelle a cui giocava coi suoi compagni da piccino.  
Vi era una nota a fondo pagina "p.s.: porta un costume". Questo indizio fondamentale lo aiutò a capire pienamente in che direzione sarebbe andato.  
Quella famigerata piscina in cui non aveva ancora messo piede lo stava attendendo, la stanza era imbandita a festa come meglio i restanti paladini avevano potuto, aiutandosi con le proprie tute e l'alchimia. C'era un tavolo poco più in là della piscina, a distanza di sicurezza (sì space mices, stiamo guardando voi), imbandito con bevande tipiche di Altea e altri piccoli dolci forniti dalla mente geniale di Hunk. Erano stati aiutati volentieri da Romelle e Krolia, concedendosi una piccola pausa. Non sarebbe stata una location degna di un diciottesimo, ma era il massimo che potessero fare e l'avrebbero fatto contare per un loro amico. Erano sicuri che avrebbe capito.  
Erano tutti posizionati dietro alla tavola, eccetto per Keith, che stava attendendo l'arrivo del festeggiato davanti alla porta.  
   
Non tardò ad arrivare. Lance si presentò elettrizzato e non poteva nasconderlo ancora per molto: appena le porte si aprirono, Keith gli si presentò davanti allungando le braccia verso di lui. Teneva una candida torta in mano e non poté far a meno di notare la candelina di colore blu.  
Un enorme sorriso gli solcò il viso, mentre tutti urlarono "sorpresa!" e fecero del trambusto per celebrare il momento.  
Si sentì gli occhi particolarmente umidi.  
Prese il ragazzo davanti a sé per un braccio e lo tirò verso di sé per piazzargli un bacio sulla gota che, tra l'altro, era sporca di farina: doveva aver aiutato Hunk nella preparazione.  
Non sapeva bene perché l'avesse fatto, ma si sentiva su di giri, di una contentezza mai raggiunta prima; Keith emise una risata, in queste occasioni si lasciava andare.  
Lance procedette verso i suoi amici e li abbracciò tutti, uno ad uno, ringraziò di cuore Romelle e la madre di Keith. Avevano fatto tutto questo per lui, si erano ricordati.  
Hunk corse nuovamente verso di lui per stringerlo di nuovo e si commossero assieme, Pidge si unì all'abbraccio di gruppo dichiarando che dopo avrebbero cercato di battere il boss finale a costo di rimanere svegli fino al mattino successivo; Shiro mise una mano sulla spalla di Keith e gli regalò un bellissimo sorriso « Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. » per poi avvinghiarsi al festeggiato assieme agli altri. Allura gli fece gli auguri e fece un piccolo toccante discorso su quanto fosse una parte importante del gruppo, mentre Coran si fondò senza esitazione nell'abbraccio. Keith infine si aggiunse e gli sembrò come quando se ne dovette andare per la BoM. A parte il fatto che questa volta non se ne sarebbe andato nessuno.  
Lance dal canto suo non sapeva cosa dire, era tutto troppo perfetto.  
Dopo quel momento sdolcinato, Coran si staccò e imperterrito iniziò a parlare « Però domani mi aiuterete tutti, giusto? Insomma ragazzi questo castello non è un albergo. » così iniziò ad elencare tutte le faccende di cui si sarebbero occupati e i paladini scoppiarono a ridere, Allura si portò una mano alla fronte, senza nascondere un sorriso. Avrebbe voluto lanciarlo in piscina.  
Lance si prese un momento per osservare le meravigliose espressioni dei presenti.  
 

E per la prima volta dopo tempo c'erano di nuovo i sorrisi della sua famiglia che lo circondavano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_"All we see is sky for forever_  
 _We let the world pass by for forever_  
 _Feels like we could go on for forever this way_  
 _Two friends on a perfect day"_  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's notes del 28/07/2018, no spoiler free)  
> Siete davvero giunti fino a qui? Complimenti, davvero.  
> Allora parto col presupposto che sì, so che la nave è stata distrutta nella sesta stagione, ma mi serviva quindi mettiamo un piccolo au in cui si è salvata. Inoltre, questa è la primissima volta nella mia vita che scrivo su questo fandom, perciò è probabile che troviate i personaggi ooc, in caso ditemi come migliorare ;; a causa di ciò ho dato più spazio ai personaggi su cui mi sentivo più sicura, detesto aver dovuto trascurare quasi tutti i miei piccoli bambini ma vi prometto che mi rifarò!  
> Detto questo, l'idea è partita da me e questa bellissima ragazza, a cui in realtà dovrei dare tutti i crediti siccome ha avuto lei tutte le idee, qualche giorno fa, riflettendo su cosa fare per l'evento. Lei ha fatto un bellissimo disegno ispirato a queste idee, lo potete trovare qui "https://www.instagram.com/p/BlwRQdYnBxT/?hl=it&taken-by=florosco99" [ Se stai leggendo, HI SWEETIE ILY ]  
> Giunti fin qui, penso sia arrivato il momento di salutarci, io corro a mangiare la torta~  
> Vi ringrazio per la lettura!


End file.
